


Single sentence handcuff porn

by ciaan



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written June 2007 for Wendy's single sentence porn challenge, prompt of handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single sentence handcuff porn

Jared is being reminded of why he always ends up going along with Dean's schemes and hunts: he's dressed like some lowlife wretch, hands cuffed behind his back, and Dean's in a cop uniform, sucking Jared off slow and deep in the back seat of the Impala as a reward for a job well done, folder full of confidential papers from the police station files crushed uncaring under Dean's knee, Jared's fingers clutching at his own shirt as Dean rubs his shiny badge against the inside of Jared's thigh, swallows hard and makes Jared see stars as he comes, as Dean chuckles softly and pulls away, making some crack about his interrogation techniques before he kisses Jared sweetly.


End file.
